elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/My Final (and DEFINITELY my final) Post on Here (Goodbye Post)
Okay, so I have been thinking about this for a while now and I really need to get this off my chest... I am leaving this wiki, COMPLETELY. I am not going to come back on here despite how many people try to get me back on here because I have already left twice and it has been so stressful to see all the toxicity and drama on here constantly that it has really not only annoyed me but really made me lost my interest on being here. I feel like this wiki as a whole has fallen apart. Even after the show ended, many people who were big fans of Lab Rats and Mighty Med had went on their own ways and had left Wikia for good (I only know some people who haven't left but it isn't what it used to be). Since then, it has been so crazy and so incredibly awful to have to constantly deal with drama on here and the constant things. Just to let you guys know, and I mean this in the nicest way, I always do not respond ASAP. If I see a message after a while and don't respond to it immediately, I don't want anyone becoming impatient at all. And furthermore, I do not want anyone begging me to come back. I trust you admins on here to take care of the wiki redesign thing without me; I know I haven't planned much at all for it and if you need any further help, contact CC Support about questions such as how to help with the background and things like that. To be honest, it was fun enjoying the ride on here; I know we all miss Elite Force and I know we all wish it would come back in some form. But for now, we all need to move on. And I do know that a lot of us don't want to, and I will try to keep the petition up for as long as I can. But for now, I wanted to give you all some advice. Enjoy your lives. Your life isn't always going to be on Wikia. We all have different things that we can accomplish in the real world; we don't need the internet to try to entertain us or try to make us happy. Instead, be with those who you love and enjoy living your life in the real world. There are so many opportunities for you all out there, whether it would be bringing back the show (although I am not sure if Disney will let that happen just yet or at all; only time will tell despite the actors getting older and doing other projects), becoming an author, famous animator, or something else like that. Heck, one of you might even become the next Steve Jobs or Donald Davenport, who knows? But for now, I wish you guys the best and I hope you all have a fantastic rest of the year. I will miss you all dearly. Sincerely, Brando Category:Blog posts